vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuya
Basic Info 'Name: '''Katsuya '''Age: '''Immortal '''Parents: '''None. Created by Themis and Angelia (goddess of message and proclamation) '''Species: '''Communication Spirit, Priest of Themis '''Weapons: '''A semi-automatic pistol (though he can't use it) Apperance and Personality '''Model: '''Park Yoochun '''Personality: ' He has a strong sense of justice and upholds the law whenever and wherever he can. Being the perfect creation of Themis in the aspect of justice, he does whatever he can to protect anyone with the power of law, and keep things in order. He has great prudence and judgment over matters, and he restricts himself into telling nothing but the truth, whether bitter or sweet. He takes responsilibity on every action he does. A detective by duty and at heart, he is very meticulous, analytical, and organized on data, and is a great observant. He keeps himself calm at most situations to come up with a conclusion; focus and concentration are his skills on doing this. He can be a harsh perfectionist, and he doesn't like errors of even a very small margin. Aside from his sense of justice and law, intelligence, clerical abilities, and cleverness are his greatest assets. You may call him a "know-it-all", because he is. Other than studying a lot about law and politics, his interests take him into the field of linguistics and foreign writing, which seems fitting for him, because he's a communications spirit. He is also an expert on computers and is skilled on hacking systems to obtain vital information for investigations. He bounds himself from doing this, as it is illegal, unless instructed by his superiors. On some other side, he's an ardent cat lover, only to find himself sneezing a lot when holding or even near one, because he's allergic to them. History Themis, the Titaness of divine law and order, was pissed off on how the police and their systems these days in the country were malfunctioning and rusty. Being a goddess heavily inclined to justice, she felt that her old customs and all that whatnot weren't working to help out in the modern mortal government. She decided against having another demigod child to do the job for her, as her offspring's blood would be stained by the injustice of mortals. With that, she called for Angelia, the goddess of messages and proclamation to help her out. She used the power of the word to give life to a fully-grown communication spirit to proclaim Themis' word and laws, while the Titaness herself used her powers to turn her offspring into the pure being of justice, deductive intelligence and judgment. She named him Katsuya, the same name of one of her partners from back then, who was a policeman. Immediately after his creation, she sent him to the mortal world to perform his tasks. With the help of one of Themis' children, which was a lawyer, he was able to present himself as a police detective to assist in minor crime cases and helped out in solving them. Gifted with powers of communication and intelligence, he was able to detect criminals easily, travel long distances at a short time to collect data from witnesses and suspects, and deduce evidences quicker than most of the detectives with him in the case. In a short time, he was dubbed as the "Detective Prince", as well as "2000 IQ Killjoy Detective" for his intelligence and for being "killjoy" to the criminals he turned over to the police force. He served the police for ten years, ever since the year 2003. However, on one bizarre murder case, it didn't involve humans; but monsters themselves, specifically hellhounds. Three people who had the Sight had long claw marks along their heavily injured bodies. Katsuya was tasked to report and investigate on the case, and he was confused, because the wounds on the mortals gave off a disturbing and unusual aura. He quickly set off to work, and with a little help from Themis, he was able to extract the answer. Promised to tell the truth, he did so in his report, and his colleagues were disappointed, since they reasoned that the whole thing was fictitious. He forced his words to reason out, only to be dismissed by the chief police officer, which only meant that he was kicked out of the case. Frustrated, he went back to Themis. His creator felt that he needed a time off from solving cases. She felt that he had done a lot to help her out in her matters. So she asked him to go to Camp Half-Blood to relax for some time, until he made up his mind in entering the police force once again. As part of their agreement, Themis entitled Katsuya her loyal priest. Ever since then, he moved to the Bethel, and started to make himself at home at camp.